1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wringer bucket, and more particularly to a wringer bucket that ensures the safety in use since the treading action is not necessary for the operation thereof. Moreover, the dewatering basket does not require a bearing and won't be loosened after a DIY-assembly (do-it-yourself).
2. Description of the Related Art
Mop is one of the cleaning tools used for cleaning a floor, and traditional wringer buckets are used for removing extra water from the mop, and the traditional wringer buckets generally squeeze fabrics of the mop to remove water on the mop fabrics. As disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. M338634, a wringer bucket includes a casing, an installing portion, and a rotating unit, wherein the rotating unit includes a retaining element, an axle, a transmission unit and a push rod unit, such that interactions between the aforementioned components drive the rotating unit to rotate to dewater the mop.
However, the aforementioned conventional wringer bucket requires many components in the rotating unit, and thus results in a complicated structure with too many components and shortens the using life of the wringer bucket.
Furthermore, the design of such wringer bucket not only has the disadvantages of a complicated structure and an uneasy installation, but also require users to stand with one foot and step a pail pedal of the wringer bucket by another foot, such that the users may loss balance, fall down or get hurt.
When such wringer buckets are shipped out from a factory, internal components of the wringer buckets are assembled completely, and thus the wringer buckets cannot be transported by a stacking method, and manufacturers have to transport the wringer buckets with a large volume. As the result, a higher transportation cost will be incurred, which is unfavorable to both manufacturers and consumers.
In addition, the conventional wringer bucket includes a rotatable dewatering basket to dewater the mop yarn placed therein. In order to achieve a smooth rotation of the dewatering basket, a bearing available in the market is employed. However, the bearing is easily attacked due to the fact that it is often wetted in the wringer bucket, thereby reducing the service life. Moreover, the dewatering basket is not easy to assemble and disassemble. Therefore, it requires further improvements.